New Nightmare
by Jane Lon
Summary: After Antarctica Lex wished to return into her normal life. Scar wished to live like other yautjas... Sadly, (or not?), those wishes never came true... Rating from T to M, for language, gore and may be some hints. Lex x Scar and 2 OC Reviews are welcomed!
1. Breakdown

Good day, readers. I'm totally new to fanfiction... So... It's my first try! I hope you like it.-

Also, in this fanfic i'll probably ignore Scar's impregnation with alien. Do not know what else to say... And i must tell you that English is my second language, so i'd be really grateful if you correct my mistakes in your reviews. Here we go!

**EDIT**: Many thanks to **Mau'indi! **She was very kind and offered me help in correcting my grammar and spelling issues! And OF COURSE i've accepted! Thank you very much!

* * *

Lex watched the alien ship take off, tightening her grip on the spear she'd been given. After it disappeared into space, she headed to the Shadow Cat nearby, its engine still running. Thankfully, the machine had survived the collapsing ice and had even managed to stay upright.

Alexa climbed into it and sat still, accepting its warmth.

\- I survived...- she whispered to herself.

_The only one who survived_, said her inner voice, Alexa flinching at the realization.

She closed her eyes, thinking. She remembered how it had all started. So many people had entered that damned pyramid – even more stayed behind at the whaling station. And now they were all dead, everyone... except for her. She was the only survivor of this nightmare.

Warm tears started to flow from her eyes, making their passage on her still cold cheeks.

\- It's unfair, - said Alexa, her voice trembling. - This shouldn't have happened... I saved no one... Everyone is dead...

She hid her face with her hands and started to cry. At first it was just little whimpers, but soon she started to cry out loud. She screamed, now fully understanding what had happened.

She was the only one to survive. She, who had no family, whose parents had died a long time ago, Lex, who was an only child, who didn't even have a boyfriend waiting for her to return, who didn't have children like Miller.

There was no one from civilization who'd miss her. No one. God, she should be the one dead, not all of those people, who had family waiting for their loved ones to come back. And the only person she'd ever had romantic feelings for – Sebastian – was dead.

Lex screamed, bursting into more tears, letting her pain out.  
\- No! NO! This all is just a bad dream!

Sebastian wasn't just dead. He was killed. _Killed_. And SHE was the one who had killed him! She was the one who had shot him in the head. Lex didn't want to think about what she could have done differently. It had been the only way to ease his pain. She felt guilty for not finishing him right when he asked… for making him suffer, as the parasite monster broke through his ribs.

Lex pressed her forehead to the wheel, sobbing and making one more scream. She wasn't even able to save an _alien_! Sure, he and his comrades had killed half the crew, but still... Fuck, he was an _unkillable_ alien!

\- God, why?! Even that crab-faced monster! He's also DEAD! I'm the shittiest guide on Earth! I wasn't able to save that hulk! FUCK! WHY DID THIS ALL HAPPEN TO ME?! - shouted Lex, smashing her head against the wheel and making it beep.

This sharp sound made woman shudder, but it didn't stop her mental breakdown. After some time, which seemed like hours, Lex, tired from crying and all that had happened, passed out.

* * *

Well.. This is the end of the first chapter! Tell me what do you think! Should i write more?


	2. Well, shit!

**AN: **Hello, this is an edit for this chapter. I'd like to explain something here. It's important. I'm russian and, as i found out, we have some differences in writing style from english. Here are these differences:we use ellipses to devide quotes AND thoughts from the rest of the text in our books. That is why i do not put direct speech into the ellipses, like it's done in all FFN fanfics, but write it within dashes.I didn't know that you put DIRECT speach, into ellipses in english books. Thanks to **mau'indi, **who helps me with my writing now, i know it. But i used to my native style of writing, so here an explanation:

-Dashes indicate spoken words.-

_Italics indicate thoughts. (_For humans_)_

* * *

…Lex ran as fast as her hurt legs would allow her to. She no longer remembered how and when she hurt her legs, nor did she really care. Black hissing shadows were right behind her, angered at how such weak prey was able to get away from their deadly claws.  
_I have to run! RUN! Do not look back!_ – that was the only thought in her head.

Turn left, then right, once more turn, lungs started to burn, but she had to run no matter what. Her left foot caught on something and the young woman fell. Her forehead smashed against the rough stone floor of the pyramid, sending sharp pain through her skull. Lex's vision went black for couple of seconds. Shaking and cursing, she began to get up, hoping that the serpent only sounded dangerously near. They hadn't caught up with her yet. She glanced around for the cause of her fall and a high-pitched scream escaped her lips. . It was Sebastian's head! Blood streamed from his lips, a hole in his forehead and the remains of his neck. As if awakened by her scream his eyes opened wide and looked up at her. The young man opened his mouth and said hoarsely:  
\- H-help… me-e… Lex… Please…  
Lex was paralyzed with horror.  
_This is not happening… No… No no no! _– her voice screamed in her mind. –_RUN_!

Suddenly Sebastian's face contorted in anger as she began to back away and he hissed, revealing crystal-like teeth, similar to those of the serpents.

-HELP ME, DAMN IT!

Lex shut her eyes and grabbed her head, letting out a horrific scream at the top of her lungs. Moments later she noticed, even with closed eyes, bright blue light flashing right beside her, followed by terrifying screeches and the stench of acid. Someone painfully grabbed her arm, almost breaking bones, and wrenched her away. Lex opened her eyes and saw the hunter.

\- You… - that was the only thing she was able to say before he picked her up.

The predator pressed Lex to his broad chest, running away from the danger.

Lex was afraid to move. She could feel the strong heart-beat of the young hunter right next to her ear, and could feel his warmth. Strangely, this made her feel a little bit less scared.  
The hunter never slowed his pace and soon there was light at the end of the corridor.  
_We're almost there! Thank God! I'm could kiss this crabface…_ –she thought, relieved the ordeal was almost over. – _And I don't even care how crazy this will look._  
A painful roar and the hunter's loosened grip made her snap out of her happy thoughts. Lex tumbled to the ground. Again her vision went black. The sound of blood through her head and a loud hissing noise right infront of her were the only things that allowed Lex to believe that she was still conscious. She touched her face and felt something warm slide down her palm. She opened her eyes, staring with horror at the neon green blood of her comrade. An angry, but silent growl reached her ears and Lex looked up to see the hunter with large and razor sharp end of the Queen's tail bursting from his chest. The queen hissed at her prey, opening her mouth slowly,as she brought him closer to her jaws.

\- R-r-run… - he growled, his sad amber eyes locked onto Lex's terrified one's.

The Queen made a victorious shriek and her inner jaw pierced the alien's skull….

* * *

\- NO!  
Lex jumped in her seat, hitting her head pretty hard. She hissed in pain, clenching her teeth.  
Fifteen minutes later she was staring at darkness of Antarctica. Lex felt nothing. She was empty. Worn out. No, she felt a little irritated by the fact that even in sleep she couldn't escape the nightmare. Yes, she knew it was too early to expect somewhat peaceful dreams, but still… With a trembling sigh, Lex rubbed her cheek. Her fingertips touched fresh mark, causing slight pain. She frowned a bit.  
\- A permanent reminder… - she _tsk_ed and took deep breath. – Time to go home…  
Alexa put her hand on the steering wheel and began to make her way towards the Piper Maru. Fortunately, the Shadow Cat had a navigation system, so getting back wouldn't be a problem. It also had a radio. Lex kept it brief:  
\- S.O.S. This is Alexa Woods. The expedition has failed and everyone is dead. I need help.  
\- This is the Piper Maru. What happened, say again?  
Lex hesitated for a moment. She would be considered insane if she told them about the aliens and a moving pyramid.  
_Even I doubt my own sanity right now…_ \- she thought sarcasticly.  
She scratched her mark slightly as she replied.  
\- An explosion caused a massive cave in. I'm the only survivor.

Lex sighed and looked at the spear. She must figure out how to explain where she got this thing. She looked at the second object. It was Sebastian's Pepsi bottle cap. Lex shuddered a little, remembering the gruesome scene from her dream. But then she smiled. It was a sad smile. She remembered the most peaceful moment they'd shared together and laughed silently .

\- La luna del cacciatore…- She murmured. – Hunters Moon. Well, there was at least one moment, that won't send me nightmares.  
Holding steering wheel with one hand Lex reached for bottle cap.  
CRACK!  
Lex froze. For couple of seconds she thought it was just her imagination. She took the bottle cap in her hand and released the wheel to tie it around her neck when the tractor shook roughly. Lex was slammed against her door and window.  
_What's going on?!_ – she thought as she glanced behind her. And she didn't like the view. – _Oh no…_

The ice was cracking! Lex hated herself for being so naïve to think

that the explosion had affected the ice only near pyramid and whaling station. She was dead wrong. The ice was intact on the surface, but weak underneath. And it looked like Lex and the truck were more than it could handle.

\- Well, shit! I won't die here! I survived through hell! I just _can't_ die like this! - Lex growled.  
She grabbed the bottle cap and her combi-stick and opened the door. There was no way she would be able to maneuver the giant machine quickly enough; the ice was collapsing too fast and machine was too heavy and slow. The only solution was to run.  
_Please, let me be lucky once more..._  
She was about to jump out of the vehicle, when it rolled on its side, tossing her back inside. Lex was smashed against the opposite window hard with her back.  
\- I'm dead… - Lex whispered.

She watched with disappointment as the ice swallowed the vehicle and collapsed above her, burying her alive. One more rough shake and once more Lex hit her head and passed out.

* * *

What do you think? Oh, third chapter, probably, will be about our beloved Scar. J Maybe his is still alive, hm?

Also, yeah, i know i'm too fast. In fact, i wrote both chapteres today. From now, i'll slow down. I think i'll post 1 chapter per week, but no promises! It dependes on my mood and RL.


	3. Past and Present

**_\- Yautja's speach_  
_"__Yautja's thoughts_"**

**Note: **I think i need to say it once again.** English is my SECOND language! My native language is RUSSIAN. **I** KNOW **that i probably make mistakes here and there, i've already asked to correct me in your reviews, if i made mistakes, i'd be really grateful for that.** There is no need to be rude...  
**

* * *

**Mothership**

After taking off, the Elder went into the control room, leaving the other warriors to take care of the fallen blooded hunter. The yautja in the control room lowered his head and pressed his fist to his heart, showing respect for high-ranked male.

\- **Your honor, Elder Mor'Thilan**, - said an operator **– How can I help you?**

The Elder clicked his mandibles with slight pride. He couldn't help liking that feeling of being Big Boss.

\- **Switch on the external monitor. I want to take a look at that female ooman once more.**

The operator nodded and tapped several commands on the control panel and a slightly blurry hologram appeared in front of the predators. Mor'Thilan looked at the fragile figure of the young ooman child-maker.

She watched as their ship disappeared into the cold void and then headed towards the tractor, shivering from the freezing wind.

\- **Ki'dte, Kit'nuk, - **said the Elder and the operator turned the hologram off.

The old warrior left the control room and headed towards the observation room. Mor'Thilan wondered how that ooman had been able to make it out alive. Everyone on the ship saw great battle with the Queen, but it was only the fallen Pe-j'pi who knew what had happened inside the pyramid. He stopped in front of the observation room and opened it. With a silent hiss, the enormous door rose, letting the great yautja inside. He slowly entered, but he didn't even glance at the deceased young male, passing him to stand in front of the large window and gaze at the Blue Planet. Mor'thilan made sound close to purring, crossing his arms behind his back. This planet had always fascinated him. It was nothing like their home world with it hot, humid climate and jungles. Earth was mostly warm, not hot, and had different regional climates, even extremely cold. The Elder shrugged, letting out a growl. Even with his thermal netting on, the old warrior could still feel the chill air while waiting for the end of the battle. Luckily, he had been cloaked so none of the other yautja saw him shivering.

"**_I have to admit, oomans, despite their weakness, are interesting creatures. One of them could be killed with one smack of my palm, but they were able to adapt to every possible climate zone on their planet._**"-Mor'Thilan scratched his neck, slightly flaring his upper mandibles in a smirk.-**_ "Hah, never thought I would think so good about someone so weak. Perhaps, one day they will become equal to us. But not in this millennia for sure."_**.

The Elder continued to watch the world turn. He remembered when he'd landed on this Blue Planet for the first time. He frowned slightly, trying to awaken 900-year-old memories. Seconds later he smirked once more. He was lucky back then.

"**_ I think now this place is called Humwii. No… Ah, right. Hawaii_**" – Mot'Thilan closed his eyes, slipping back into those days.

He was freshly blooded and surrounded by strange, new scents: the fresh breeze from blue ocean, the aroma of unknown, but beautiful flowers and smell of oomans cooking. He watched the small village from the top of a palm tree, while his comrades went on a hunt. They found hunting humans more interesting than studying their behavior and lifestyle. Mor'Thilan also preferred hunting, but that day curiosity took over him, forcing future Elder to become an observer instead of hunter for some time. Ooman males were out fishing, while some were hunting and if they met with his comrades, they wouldn't return home. Only old folk, females and their children were present. He watched a small group of ooman cubs running after each other and it made him smile under his mask. Ooman children shared no difference in behavior with yautja sucklings at all.

Later, he climbed down to the ground, deciding he'd had enough observation for today. But, he didn't go far when something fell on him from above and knocked unaware Mor'Thilan down. He immediately uncloaked himself, jumped back on his feet and extracted his wrist blades, ready to kill anything that attacked him… And it turned out to be just an ooman cub! A female cub, to be was about 6 human years old, slightly chubby. Little girl rubbed her head with long and slightly curly hair with one hand,while in the second she clenched several colorful flowers. With a slight growl of annoyance, the warrior retracted his blades and looked up. He saw that some small branches were broken. Looks like little female slipped while collecting flowers and had been lucky enough to fall on him, otherwise she'd probably be dead. Mor'Thilan huffed and looked back at the girl. She stood up and tilted her head on right side, looking at giant with curiosity. Unconsciously, the yautja did the same, which made girl giggle a bit and she took one flower from her bunch and handed it to him. At first, young and hot-headed Mor'Thilan was angered, his pride was hurt. How DARE this suckling to laugh at HIM?! But then his anger was replaced with puzzlement when she handed him a flower. He kneeled before her and took this small gift with hesitation and looked back at the girl. She smiled and fled toward the village.  
Mor'Thilan looked at an unexpected gift. The flower was crimson red and barely the same size as the talon on his thumb. At first he wanted to toss it away, but he decided to take it with himself. He took a small container from his belt and put the flower there. Immediately, the container filled with a transparent liquid that froze the flower. Mor'Thilan put the container back and continued his way deeper into the island.

"**_Heh, and I still have that flower. Perhaps, I need to check it later_**" – The Elder thought and turned back, looking now at Pe-j'pi.

He remembered when this male and his brothers entered his ship and remembered their mother, who watched her boys go. Their mother was, like most of yautja's females, bigger than males. But… There were couple of traits, that distinguished her from others. She was pure black, like Kainde Amedha. And moreover, she was a warrior. It was a rare honor for the clan to have a female warrior.

"**_Such a shame for her… Two of her sons died, probably, unblooded. Only the youngest was blooded, but it doesn't matter now, he's dead as well. It's a shame for a female, especially since she is a warrior, to give birth to such weaklings._** " – Mor'Thilan sighed, disappointed too. –"**_At least, she will be a little bit proud that her third son took down the Queen. It takes seven or more yautjas to take a Queen down. But Pe-j'pi managed to do that with help of just an ooman female._**".

The Ancient was about to turn away and leave when he heard one faint click. He froze. No, he was just imagining thing. But a soft growl of pain made him to look back on Pe-j'pi.

Amused, the Elder stood there, unable to move. No one could survive such wounds. NO ONE. Pe-j'pi growled once more, grimacing in pain, making Mor'Thilan snap out from his shock. He activated his wrist comp.

\- **I need healers in the observation room immediately. Pe-j'pi is alive.****' – **an old male said and switched his wrist comp off. He stepped forward and put his palm on the young hunters forehead, smirking. – **Looks like you were born under the luckiest star. Or maybe you became Paya's favorite.**

**xXx**

"**_Pauk.. Why does it hurt?… I thought when you die pain goes away…_**" – those were thoughts, which occupied Scar's mind as he woke up.

His whole body burned with pain, especially the middle of his chest and right shoulder. The young hunter tried to growl, but the sound he made was closer to a whimper. He cursed himself for such a stupid act. Vibration from his growl made his pain stronger. Scar didn't risk moving or even open his eyes, analyzing what his senses told him. As far as he knew, he was lying on a bed in the infirmary, that was the only explanation for the medicinal odor and tight feeling of bandages on his chest and shoulder.

\- **Ah, you're awake, young Pe-j'pi.- **It was Mor'Thilan's voice.

Scar opened his eyes and trying to sit so he could show the elder the proper respect.

\- **Elder Mor'Thilan- **\- His words were cut off as searing pain forced him to lie back on his bed.

The Elder put his enormous palm on young male's shoulder.

\- **No need for formalities right now.** \- he said softly and set near Scar. – **You are still recovering from your injuries. Consider yourself very lucky. Looks like Paya herself has an eye on you. It's a miracle that you managed to survive such wounds and you are healing fast. **Too bad you didn't get the Queen's skull. Your mother would have been proud if you had returned not only blooded, but as an Elite as well.****

Pe-j'pi sighed closing his eyes. Yes… his mother. She wasn't only a female warrior, she also was an Elite herself, having killed two Queens in her time, before she'd decided to have him and his brothers. Ciel'tiik and Cho'-o-opr. Even though the trio had sometimes fought for their mother's love and attention, they'd always cared about one another. He would miss them so much... He hoped his mother, honorable Lar'ja, would still be proud of her fallen sons. She never showed it in public, but she was very tender towards her sons and encouraged them after failures, never said to anyone that they were weaklings, even when they were the only ones to fail in a simple activity.

Mor'Thilan saw Scar drifting in his thought and flared his upper mandibles slightly in a smirk.

\- **Rest now, young warrior. The healers say that you are recovering quickly and you'll be able to stand in two days.**

With that the Elder got up and left the infirmary.

Pe-j'pi growled slowly. He hated being weak. And even more he hated hospitals, infirmaries, healers and that damned blue substance that hurts like pauk, when applied to wounds. And Scar had no doubt that his wounds were treated with that blue shit.

"**_Paya, I hope they give me tons of painkillers next time…_**" – he thought, trying to fall asleep before the healers decided to heal him.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of the third chapter! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! And, yeah, I lied slightly about content XD I just couldn't help myself writing about Elder's past. I was surprised myself! Oh, and I promise next chapter will be dedicated to Scar alone! **

**Maybe XD**

**One more thing. I think I lied about frequency of updates as well. Let's say, I will update as often as I finish chapters. Three to four per week, or one per month. I can't hold myself back from posting as soon as I finish XD**

Vocabulary:

ooman – human  
Ki'dte – enough  
Yautja – predators species  
Kainde Amedha - Hard Meat (Xenomorphs)  
Kainde Amedha Chiva - "Hard Meat Trial"  
Paya – Goddess  
Pauk – F**k  
Lar'ja - Dark

**Pe-j'pi – Scar**  
Yeah, I wasn't original at all, haha! And this name gave me so much giggles, since it sounds cute and made me think about pokemon Togipi XD Oh my… Haha, DO NOT IMAGINE HOW SCAR-TOGIPI would look like, it's just too much. Poor Scar, I hope he won't kill me XD

Also, other names are made up by me, I don't have any translations for them.

**Also, ENORMO****U****S**** thank you toward Possumpie1 on DeviantArt for collecting yautja's word from all over the internet. I used her vocabulary for words. Pay her a visit!**

Reviews please? =)


	4. Recovery Pt1

**Here come the fourth chapter! New characters! And…  
A lot of dialogue and inner monologues ! XD I hope you don't mind…**

* * *

The next morning began with a sharp pain for Scar and a dislocated mandible for the Healer. The former had thought that the young male was too exhausted from his blood loss and wouldn't wake up during treatment, even without painkillers. Oh... He was SO wrong.

\- **C'jit, Pe-j'pi! - **said the Healer with a groan as he tried to put his jaw back.

The Healer was a tall and broad yautja, with brown speckles on running along down his back, arms and legs. His black and dark brown dreadlocks were short, barely reaching his shoulders. A long, jagged burn scar ran from his right shoulder and acroos his chest. His eyes were dark red in color. He had complicated pattern on his head of the same color as his eyes.

The young hunter made a deep, angry growl, placing his palm on the now bleeding wound. Fortunately, it wasn't bleeding much.

\- **You, Healers, are masters in making mornings worse than they are... – **Scar grumbled loudly, frowning.

The Healer flared his mandibles in anger. How dared this living corpse to be so rude, ignorant and ungrateful?!

\- **Watch your words! If it weren't for us you'd be dead by now**.

Scar wanted to send healer in such unpleasant places, but he knew that this yautja was right. But Pe-j'pi wouldn't apologize, ever.

After snapping his poor mandible back into its socket, the Healer turned towards Pe-j'pi.

\- **Now, be so kind and try to restrain yourself from breaking my face,** \- he growled taking plate with blue gel from the table, next to Scar's bed.

Patient flared his mandibles and growled warning.

\- **Now, H'chak, be so kind and give me painkillers, so I would be able to TRY...**

H'chak huffed and gave Scar an evil smirk.

\- **My my, the Tbi of the Queen's impalement can't put up with some pain without medicine? Who would have thought!**

Pe-j'pi growled and lashed out at his tormentor, but missed because of his weakness and pain. Suddenly they heard the door hiss open and they turned their heads towards it.

\- **You're fighting again? Both blooded males, but you act like two days old sucklings, geez... **

A white yautja entered the infirmary and made his way towards immature pair.

There was no doubt in who this male was. He was an albino, his skin completely white with some light green veins here and there. His long, white dreadlocks were tinged with a dark shade of green and even his eyes glittered emerald. Instead of speckles, he had many small, green tiger-like stripes.

Scar huffed. He didn't like being shamed. Especially, by an albino young blood.

**\- Very funny, Sidj'an-sur, - **said H'chak.** – You should show some respect. As you said, we ARE blooded. You are not****.**

The albino smirked and raised his hands, giving up.

\- **Okay okay, it's just funny to watch you two bicker.**

H'chak and Pe-j'pi huffed at the same time and looked at each other. Sidj'an-sur snorted and burst into laughter. Seconds later the whole trio was laughing.

**xXx**

Scar finally got his painkillers, but with the way H'chak was poking and prodding him with every sharp object at his disposal made him think that he wasn't trying to heal his friend, but to kill him in some perverted way. When H'chak had applied a large amount of blue gel to his back wound and pushed down so hard that even the painkillers didn't help, Pe-j'pi snapped.

\- **Holy Paya, H'chak! Are you forcing me to become a Bad Blood or is it just a sadistic side of yours that decided to show up?! – **Yautja growled, turning back towards the Healer and clicking fiercely.

Sidj'an-sur couldn't help giggling quietly. Yes, he wasn't blooded yet and should show respect for his now blooded friends, but… They were just too much fun. Anyway, the time for his Kainde Amedha Chiva would come soon.

In the meantime H'chak snorted and answered, making Scar turn green with rage.

\- **Is it THAT obvious?** – The Healer burst into laughter, quieting only when he saw Pe-j'pi flexing his fists dangerously. – **Sorry, I'm trying to push it deeper. The tnternal damage was a pain in the ass to repair and I'm just trying to make you heal faster. Also, you can expect to have an awesome pe-j'pi, Pe-j'pi.**

The albino smirked slightly, finding this tautology somewhat funny. Scar, on the contrary, wasn't in the mood, so H'chak decided to change the subject.

\- **Anyway, what with that female ooman?**

Pe-j'pi froze.

**_"Lex?"_**

\- **Why do you ask?**

H'chak chuckled.

\- **Why?! WHY?! My friend, you MARKED an OOMAN! Moreover, you marked a FEMALE ooman! And every yautja knows that ooman females, in the opposite of yautja's females, are WEAKER than males! And from what I've seen, she wasn't masculine, like, at all.**

Scar snorted, making irritated clicks.

\- **You forget that oomans wear far more clothes, than yautjas, - **he said and cursed himself.

"_**Oh c'jit...**_"

H'chak's eyes started to burn with amusement and curiosity. Both Pe-j'pi and Sidj'an-sur knew what would happen next… And didn't like it.

\- **You saw her NAKED?! **

\- **Holy Paya, NO! **\- "**_Pauk... when will I learn to think BEFORE opening my mouth?!_**" - **I'm just stating a well-known fact. Maybe she has even more muscles than you under those clothes? **

The Healer's mouth spread into wide evil grin,

\- **But**** you'd like to find out, wouldn't you, brother?**

Sidj'an-sur made an ultimate facepalm.

\- P**aya... H'chak, is that THE ONLY thing that you care about right now?! **

The Albino and Healer started to argue, moving their attention away from Pe-j'pi. The former remembered that small female ooman and what they'd gone through. He remembered how she, scared shitless, had followed him and even insulted him! He'd scented her fear, but she'd been determined. . So brave.

\- **She killed Kainde**** Amedha by her own hands, **\- he said slowly. - **She stopped me from killing one of her comrades, impregnated with Kainde Amedha embryo. She killed him herself. And... She saved my life. Those were reasons why I marked her. I have no doubt that is was right decision. She saved my life once more after that. Are you satisfied now?**

Scar's face was dead serious. H'chak nodded, losing all of his gaiety.

**\- Good. Are you done with my wounds? If yes,then leave me alone, both of you.**

H'chak wanted to make some harsh statement, but Sidj'an-sur stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

**\- Let's go.**

The Healer stood silent and after couple of seconds he nodded and left. With an exhausted growl, Scar laid himself back on his bed and stared into the orange celling of the infirmary, decorated with complex ornamentation. Breathing was slightly painful, but it didn't bother him at all. He had been through so much worse. THEY had been through so much worse. The warrior closed his eyes.

"**_I wonder what she's doing now? I doubt that Honorable Mor'Thilan was so kind as to give her a lift, so she probably was left there. Considering human physiology, the outside temperature and what was left from her clothes she'd freeze in next couple of hours for sure. It would be such a shame to have survived all of that only to die from hypothermia._**" - Pe-j'pi sighed, slowly raising his arm to touch the mark on his forehead and began rubbing it slightly. It was nearly healed, the small scar itching like . – "_**I wouldn't like her to die such a dishonorable death, but it can't be helped. She was not a perfect teammate, compared to my brothers, and wouldn't stand a chance without me.**_"

He then smirked.

"**_C'jit,what am I saying? Like I had any chance myself without her. Sure, I would have survived longer than she would have, but I wouldn't be able to use that sled and would have been killed immediately by the drones or by the Queen if I wasn't lucky enough to get out before the explosion. And if I didn't survive, then the Queen would still be out and, after finding better place to settle, would begin to reproduce. My death would have been a dishonorable one._**"

Pe-j'pi froze, struck by a sudden realization. His mandibles began to tremble and then spread wide as the yautja male burst into the laughter, ignoring all the pain caused by it.

\- **Thank you, Lex… For saving my life… And my Honor. – **said Scar with a smile.

He put his healthy arm behind his head and started to wonder what could have happened if she'd ended up on board. The warrior didn't consider it seriously, however.

"_**I guess it would have caused a great commotion, which would have been a lot of fun to watch**_".

With these thoughts Scar fell asleep.

**xXx**

\- **… **Paya, why in the world can't he understand that I was only joking?! She's just an ooman! Did he develop feeling for her or what?**!**

H'chak was pissed beyond limits, preferring to whine to Sidj'an-sur instead of getting over it. The Albino was creating some device, using a blue holographic image rising from the table and some sort if stylus. The two males were in the unblooded's quarters, which was filled with various devices of unknown purpose. Well, he was an inventor after all. Not a mad scientist, but stilll.

\- **He's tired from his Chiva, you know? He lost, as you said yourself, a lot of blood, got his lungs and spine pierced. Moreover, he's lost all of his siblings. You can't even imagine how bad that hurts and neither can I, but I bet my guts that it hurts a lot.**

The Healer went silent, think over the albino's words. The former continued to model some sort of oval capsule in front of him. He rubbed his right lower mandible thoughtfully and touched hologram in several places, then switched on something on the table and drew couple of lines. After that he pressed light green button on the table. The hologram started to tremble and became red with text above it: "Invalid configuration".

\- **C'jit…** \- Albino cursed softly and pushed more buttons on the table undoing his earlier manipulations.

H'chak looked at him, tilting his head in curiosity. His friend was again touching the capsule here and there, adding some details, switching various modes on and off.

**\- If I may ask, what are you doing THIS time, Sidj'an-sur?**

Albino raised his hand, ordering to wait and pressed the green button once again. The capsule trembled, but this time it remained blue and the following text appeared "Valid configuration". Sidj'an-sur made a pleased purr, laying the stylus near the hologram and finally answered the Healer.

\- **I'm trying to make an implant that will give us the ability to see, when we want, in the Pyode Amdeha's spectrum without bio-masks. And I think I made a functional prototype****.**

H'chak huffed, surprised and disgusted.

**\- Why in the world did you do that? What's the point?! It's stupid and humiliating!**

Sidj'an-sur rolled his eyes.

**\- Paya, help me to not kill this idiot… - **He looked at the insulted Healer and answered**. – **Listen, our natural eyesight seems to be almost useless on the ooman's planet. We mostly see in infrared. I've seen records of other warriors, who landed on the Blue Planet and you know what I found? It seems that plenty of things that look the same to us in our spectrum look totally different in ooman's! For example, I've seen records of an female ooman with her cub. The female had two fruits in her hands that were totally identical. She said that one fruit was green and the second one was red! That's why I want to create such an implant. It would make hunting without our masks somewhat easier on Earth. And… I'd like to know how things look through their eyes**.**

H'chak sat still for a moment and started to laugh.

\- **You're insane. But I have to admit you have a point. Maybe it would be useful. But I think you're forgetting something. How will you know for sure, that you see in the right spectrum?  
**Albino smirked.

**\- How? I'll ask oomans of course! – **Both yautjas burst into the laughter. – **I'll figure it out somehow, don't worry.  
**

**\- Hah, like I would. I'm not interested in such things. And I think I'll go, - **H'chak said as he stood up and headed towards the exit. But before going, he looked back with devilish grin on his face and took the pose of an evil genius: fingers touching in front of his grinning face. – **I need to come up with more tortures for my patient. Muhaha!**

Sidj'an-sur snorted and burst into the hysterical laughter along with the leaving Healer. Albino hit the table with his head, choking from the laughter, his lung started to hurt. But he couldn't stop, it was just too hilarious!  
Soon, he calmed, still giggling and whipping small tears of laughter. Albino looked at the hologram and started to think about what was next.

"**_H'chak is right. Finding out if the vision is correct will be an issue… If I only had an opportunity to study the living human. If the Elder brought that female with us… No, somehow I doubt she'd let me study her. Guess, I'll have to find out alone after I'm blooded and allowed to go on the hunt without someone else._**"

With these thoughts, Sidj'an-sur continued to perfect his creation…

* * *

**Whew~! This chapter took me longer than I expected, but I'm damn happy with it! Also, I'm sure that Preds do not only hunt, but have other thing to do. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to build spaceships and etc. So here you meet our medic and engineer :3**

**And I've seen that in some fanfics yautjas see in the same spectrum as humans. Sure, I did some changes here and there, but I still try to stick to the canon. I re-watched the first Predator and Predators (2010). In both films preds seem to have some kind of thermal vision. So… to make it easier for me and for the yautjas I've decided to "invent' a device. I think it's a good idea.**  
**I also met fic with the yautja albino having RED eyes, which is 100% incorrect, since mammal albinos have red eyes only because their BLOOD IS RED. Yautjas blood is GREEN and GLOWS. Sorry for this rant' but it's seemed to be pretty damn obvious...**  
**What do you think?**

Reviews please? =)

_**Vocabulary:**_

**C'jit! - "Damn!", "Sh*t!", general expletive  
****H'chak - Mercy (Perfect name, huh? XD )  
****Pyode Amedha - Soft meat (human)  
****Tbi - survivor**


	5. Recovery Pt2

**Hi there, dear readers! I'm really sorry for the long wait, it wasn't on purpose. I was pulled away from writing and many other things by problems at my University and, even more, by Tragedy that happened it my family. Due to this I had even more problems with studying and passing my exams. I barely managed to pass them and didn't really have any free time until September. I wrote what happened on my profile. And I'd like to ask you for one thing. Please, don't pity me, don't say that you are sorry) I think I recovered from this tragedy and doing fine right now) So… Just be happy for me to be stable and can continue writing. Please, enjoy this chapter!)))**

* * *

Instead of going to his quarters, H'chak went back to the infirmary. He was a big lover of mocking Pe-j'pi and Sid'jan-sur, mostly Sidj'an-sur, for being an albino. But his jokes were never really humiliating. He knew when it was better to shut up. Young yautja opened the door and went straight to the Scar's bed. Freshly Blooded yautja was asleep. And snoring...  
Healer huffed silently.

"**_Nearly dead, but snores like the healthiest elite warrior_**"... - he thought to himself.

H'chak started to examine bandaged wounds of Pe-j'pi, trying to not wake him up.

"**_I can't understand you now. Sidj was always obsessed with oomans, but you... Didn't expect you to team up with one of them, and even mark female_**".

Scar's wounds were looking better now. The blue gel was doing its job very well and the youngblood would surely have some badass scars. H'chak touched a scar of his own, it's deformed skin smooth. The healer frowned, remembering his own kainde amedha chiva. He didn't like those memories one bit. H'chak was lucky the acidic blood of the hard meat hadn't touch his face. And he was also lucky that such a wound hadn't affected his arm. His father had jagged scar from a hard meat's blood on his left knee. The result was that his father wasn't able to move his leg properly, wasn't able to run and attack properly. The cost was high. His father was killed by the serpent's Queen. He just wasn't able to stand his ground good enough.

"**_But he had honorable death_**" - H'chak smile slightly to himself.

Many told him that he looked just like his father in his younger years. And he was proud of it. Even though he'd been disabled, his father had never shown any sign of weakness and could still defeat hot-headed teenagers. H'chak was kicked around too a couple of times for showing disrespect and telling his old man that he doubted his strength.

\- **Hm... Let's check then**... – his father said and pushed his son's shoulder, challenging him.

H'chak rubbed his chest. Oh, how he remember that fight! The old man had thrown him on floor so many times he broke couple of his ribs. After that day, H'chak never doubted his father. And he would never allow himself to dishonor his father in any way. He planned to become as skilled as his father was.

A sudden snort from Scar made him wake up from his memories and return back to reality. The healer shook his head, growling silently.  
"**_This is no good to daydream like that..._**" - he thought, moving away from Scar. - "**_Well let's see what we're gonna do to you when you wake up_**"  
Healer went to his desk. He had to plan Scar's diet and training program so that he would fully recover without any possible problems.

**xXx**

Scar woke up to the unpleasant feeling of bandages being removed.  
\- **Don't you dare to hit me again, **\- he heard from above. - **I'm doing my best, mister fragile flower.**

Pe-j'pi grunted, clicking his mandibles.

"**_How many more times will i be woken up like that?_**"  
\- **Good morning to you as well, mister Sadist... What torture do you have for me**?

H'chak flared his upper mandibles in a smirk.

\- **It's a surprise. You won't like it, I promise**. **The first is changing your bandages, as you can see**.

Scar huffed with displease. He didn't want any treatment at all. He wasn't a weakling and Mor'Thilan had said himself that he was recovering rather fast. But even Scar knew that it's good to be brave and strong, but only when it wasn't stupid. So he had to accept this torture.

"_**It's better than being dead anyway. Mother would be upset, humiliated to know that all her sons died, I would never bring such dishonor upon her**_", - thought Scar, while H'chak removed bandages and started applying fresh blue gel. This time Scar even refused to take pain killers and didn't growl most of the time.

\- **Done,** \- finally said Healer. – **Now for second part...**

H'chak placed small dish in front of the patient. Scar looked at the dish. His breakfast was barely warm. If he had human eyesight, he would also see, that the liquid in the dish was deep green, like swamp water, with a couple of black and blue spots in it. It also didn't smell nice. Quite the opposite, it smelled awful and almost made Pe-j'pi vomit.

\- **I guess you want to poison me, eh? Thank you… - **Scar grunted, taking spoon and looking suspiciously at this "soup". – **You could at least **_**try**_** to hide your intentions…**

H'chak clicked his mandibles in rage and smacked the patient at the back of his skull.

\- **Listen, I'm getting tired of your disrespect and ungratefulness. This is the best food for you right now. It's nutritious, it will help you recover faster and it's not traumatizing for your digestive tract. And it's also the only food you'll be eating for the next couple of days, - **Healer growled nearly in rage. – **And I don't give a pauk if you like it or not. Understood?**

Scar was silent. He hated H'chak talking to him like that and he almost snapped after that blow. But he shut up, because the rational side of his mind knew that the healer was right.

\- **Undestood.**

H'chak nodded. His face became less angry, but not much.

\- **Good. Now eat this and try to move around, but not too much. Don't bother your right arm, - **he said, standing up and leaving.

Scar was silent for some time. He hesitated about eating this medication. But his stomach was sure and displayed it's desire to be fed with a low growl.

\- **I hope I won't throw up…** \- The youngblood mumbled to himself.

He swallowed the first portion of "soup' and immediately gagged. The medication tasted even worse than it smelled!  
"**_Pauk, why do medications never taste good, or at least neutral_**?!" – He thought with disgust. – "_**And why I have no choice…**_"

Scar gulped and started to eat again, fighting with nausea caused by the soup. The sooner he recovered, the sooner he would be able to eat normal food.

**xXx**

For the next two days Scar spent eating small portions of disgusting medicine and moving around in the infirmary. He was doing rather well, despite feeling slightly dizzy and becoming tired faster, than usual. Also H'chak came to him and started Scar physiotherapy to see how well his arm was doing and help it to heal faster. More days passed and Scar almost fully recovered. His arm and chest had completely healed, leaving impressive scars on his body. The only problem now was to return to his form. And nothing would be better than visit training arena.

"**_Finally some action. I'm going to beat Ciel'tiik…_**" – Then he remembered.

No, he wouldn't. His brother was dead. Even though it was considered weakness to show your sorrow, to cry, to mourn, Scar couldn't help himself. He would miss his brothers deeply, even though it was the way of life; one dies, another lives. He shook his head slightly, sending the sad memories away. It was in the past now and a warrior was only as good as his final battle. Right now he had a different problem. Ciel'tiik was his best sparring partner and with him gone, Scar had to find new one. H'chak wasn't an option, since he was busy with a couple of new patients. Sid'jan-sur was probably back in his quarters, inventing something. Again.

Scar entered the arena, expecting to find someone there, to engage in a fight. But it was surprisingly deserted for this time of day. The youngblood rubbed his lower left tusk, thinking about his lack of opponents.

"_**Hm… It' even better this way. No risk of losing because of sudden pain…**_"

He nodded to his thoughts and moved to the dummy, standing near the wall. After flexing his muscles to warm up, he started to attack the poor dummy. Scar's first punches and blows were weak and cautious. He stopped to flex his shoulder, trying to register any sign of discomfort or pain. Fortunately, there was none. Scar made a pleased purr and his attacks became more furious. Within a short period of time, the dummy was broken in several places. Once again, the young male flexed and touched his shoulder.

**\- Good, - he purred to himself**. – Now, something more complex…

Scar went to the training weapons, standing nearby and took a combi-stick. He was going to train till his shoulder will start hurting or till he was too exhausted to continue.

**xXx**

The albino left the dining hall, sucking a small piece of some kind of fruit, held by his mandibles. It was deep blue in color and looked like a slice of orange. His mind was occupied by his "Ooman Vision" project, but he still had to train, otherwise he wouldn't be able to pass his chiva. He didn't really feel any thrill in fighting, but within their hunting society fighting seemed to be necessary everywhere, even in mating. Sidj shrugged his shoulders. He remembered his mother and sister too well. Two big females. His sister even managed to outgrow their mother. He loved them, sure, but his sister was always his mother's favorite and she loved to mock her little brother for being an albino and more interested in technology than fighting and hunting. That didn't really make Sidj's childhood awful, but it had helped him to gain some experience in fighting. Even though their mother favored his sister more, he was sure she loved him as well and was proud whenever he won against his sibling. But he still would prefer to avoid mating for as long as possible without any risking his status after he was blooded.

"_**I took enough beatings from my sister to know how strong females blows can be. I don't want to end up with broken bones as her mate did…**_" – Sid'jan-sur thought as he bit off a small piece of fruit.

Indeed, not so long before his takeoff from home world his sister, Kujhade, accepted an elite warrior's request to mate. With all those sounds he'd heard from her room, he'd thought that the elite would either not make it out alive or would be dead soon after.

Well, Sidj had been half right. The elite warrior got four of his ribs and his lower tusks broken. The unblooded male smirked to his memories, finishing his fruit.

"**_Yeah, her name suits her well… Good thing she didn't hate me, otherwise I wouldn't be alive right now. Paya, I'm already scared of finding out how her pups are going to turn out_**".

With such thoughts he entered the arena. Suddenly he felt sharp pain pierce through his skull as something hit him in the forehead.

\- **Pauk**! – he roared as he rubbed the spot, which had already begun to swell. The albino's mandibles spread wide as he searched for the guilty one. His emerald eyes stopped on Scar, who started to approach with a guilty expression on his face.

\- **Ooops, sorry Sidj! Didn't expect anyone to come**.

\- **Yeah, right. It's so rare to see anyone on the arena, that is used, like, by the ENTIRE ship, full of blooded and unblooded males**, - Sidj growled angrily, his dreads being puffed up a little bit. – **It would be something really out of place… C'jit...**

He started to look for what hit him, while Scar tried to explain himself. He found the head of a dummy lying not too far from him. Sidj looked back at Scar, who was holding a spear.  
"**_Like in an oomans game, baseball…Nice…_**"

\- **So how is your training?** – Sidj asked while casually tossing up the dummies head.

\- **Could have been worse, but H'chak is a good healer. No pain or other problems.**

Sidj smirked with clicking of his lower tusks.

\- **Then you're ready for sparing! – **He roared and threw the dummy's head at Scar.

The wooden projectile hit Scar right into the eye, taking him by surprise. He roared from the pain and stepped back, dropping spear to the floor to cover his eye.

That was what Sid'jan-sur was waiting for. Moving swiftly, he launched a strong punch right into the young blood's guts. Scar wasn't prepared and backed off again. The second punch hit his right cheek. Sidj didn't waste his time, attacking Scar furiously, without any chance for the former to recover, block or counter attack. Scar cursed himself after a blow to his kneecap and managed to make a couple of backs flip, barely avoiding Sidj's foot. The two young males stood in front of each other with evil grins on their faces.

\- **Not bad, Mei'hswei**… - Scar growled. - **But I won't make same mistake twice!**

Sidj laughed.

\- **Then stop standing there!** – He roared, spreading his arms wide in a challenge.

Scar didn't need to be asked twice and the two of them ran at each other, both preparing dangerous blows.

* * *

**So… This is it! I hope that you guys liked this chapter and it didn't turn out worse than previous ones!  
**

Vocabulary:

Mei'hswei – brother  
Kujhade – Destroyer.  
Paya – goddess. Goddess of War.


	6. Forget Everything

**Hey guys! Here comes a new chapter! And it contains one MORE new character! Hope you'll like it! And, again, thanks to Mau'indi for helping me with my grammar and giving some really good advices for writing!**

* * *

_Cold... It's so cold..._

Lex took a cautious breath in and moaned, as icy air burned her nostrils and lungs. The woman was afraid to open her eyes, her whole body was numb.

_C'mon, Lexy... You have to open your eyes,_ \- she begged herself.

Lex groaned and dared to do so. Opening her eyes wasn't an easy task. Her eyelids just wouldn't move. The woman couldn't understand what was wrong. With a little bit more effort she finally opened her eyes and realized what was wrong. Her eyelids were frozen, she could see frost on them. Lex tried to move, but she couldn't. It wasn't only because of numbness, but she also felt that something was pressed against her, making movement impossible. Somehow she managed to turn her head to the side. And Lex didn't like it at all. The Shadowcat was a complete mess. All of the windows were busted and the metallic body was. Some parts of it were pressing her to the side of the truck, leaving no chance for her to get out without help. It was a miracle that none of it had penetrated her. The only good things that Lex noticed were a lack of a blizzard, truck was stuck firmly in the crack and that not much time had passed since she'd fallen, judging on that fact, that the truck was still warm in some places.

_It's so far from the surface..._ \- Lex thought to herself, tears welling up her eyes.

She remembered how her father died. Lex's fate wasn't too much different. Her rescue was so close, she could almost feel the warmth of a cup of hot coffee... So close, and yet, so far. She'd survived that entire nightmare for nothing. Her life meant nothing now. All that she was going to have was slow death from hypothermia in God's forgotten place.

_Like father, like daughter..._ \- Lex thought to herself with pained smile. _– Sharing the same fate... A slow death in white prison, when rescue was just around the corner... See you soon, dad..._

She closed her eyes, falling into a cold slumber. A single hot tear escaped the corner of her eye only to freeze five seconds later on her chocolate cheek.

**xXx**

\- How is she? – the man asked, as he looked at the unconscious woman through the glass.

Alexa Woods was lying in a hospital bed in a room with a single window.

\- Still unconscious, but finally stable. And last night she seems to have dreams at last, - a woman answered.

The man nodded silently.

\- Good. Is there any info on when she will wake up?

\- No. She may wake up tomorrow, or next week. We can't do anything at this point. And sir... I don't think it will be good to question her right after she awakens. She will need time to adjust.

\- Noted... Keep me informed with her progress.

\- Yes sir. You should also know that from the staff who will be in contact with her, after she wakes up.

\- And who is it?

\- Jane Lon, sir. She is a new hire, but I think it's the best choice. She is also skilled enough and will be able to help Ms. Woods if anything happens.

The man frowned a little bit. After thinking it, he slowly nodded.

\- So be it.

**xXx**

Lex slowly opened her eyes. At first she thought that she was blind. She barely remembered what happened to her. She couldn't remember anything except climbing in Nepal. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked around. She couldn't see much, but it was enough for her to find out that she was either in an infirmary or a hospital.

_How did I end up here?_ – the foggy thought flew through her head. - _I was alone..._

Right after this thought Lex's body was frozen with fear. She was alone. And the only thing that surrounded her was Darkness. Silent Darkness without any sound except her own breath. She didn't know why she was so frightened. But she knew that Darkness was dangerous, that something hid in there. And it wanted her. Wanted her dead.

\- N-no... - she whispered, trembling.

And then she thought that she heard faint hiss in the room.

\- No no no! NO! - Lex screamed, trying to stand up, but her body didn't respond. - Help me!

A bright light suddenly blinded her and somebody grabbed her by the shoulder.

\- Miss Woods! Calm down! Please, open your eyes, Miss Woods! - said an unfamiliar voice.

Lex did as the voice said, still trembling with fear. Her deep brown eyes met with hazel ones. Right in front of her she saw young woman. She looked about 18 years old. Her pale, oval-shaped face was pinched with concern.

Lex was still breathing heavily and looked around. She was in a hospital ward. Her bed was all white, but walls of the room were painted pale green. Near the bed there was standing a pole for an IV drip, but it was empty at the moment.

\- There we go, there we go. Take a deep breath, Miss Woods, - said the young woman softly.

Lex tried to take a deep breath, but continued to tremble with fear

\- Good... Now I'll count to ten and you start breathing out. One...

She slowly exhaled. They did this exercise a couple more times.

\- Good. Feeling better now?

Lex nodded and looked at young girl, who gave her a reassuring smile.

\- Where am I? – asked Lex hoarsely.

\- You're in Weyland Industry's hospital in Los Angeles.

_Los Angeles? Weyland?_ \- There was something wrong. Why did she feel this sudden fear again? Why did she hear screaming in her head?

\- But how? The last thing I remember is climbing the ice falls in Nepal... - She looked up at the woman. - Who are you?

The woman smiled and threw her brownish-black braid over her shoulder.

\- I'm Dr. Lon, but you can call me Jane if you wish. Considering how much time you spent unconscious it's not a surprise that you remember almost nothing.

\- What happened to me? How did I end up here?

\- Miss Woods, please stay calm. I'll help you to remember what happened to you, but I don't have all the information. As far as I know, you were contacted to take part in expedition to Antarctica, sponsored by Charles Bishop Weyland. You were retrieved from Nepal by his assistant and brought to a ship, named the Piper Maru...

\- Where I met with the other members of the expedition, including Mr. Weylan,.- Lex finished.

Jane nodded with a smile.

\- That's right. What do you remember next? - she asked, sitting next to Lex's bed.

Lex rubbed back of her head.

\- I remember that I didn't want to take part in the expedition. The crew wasn't prepared... But I had to... I... I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything else...

\- It's okay.

\- Can you now tell me what happened?

The doctor became sad and nodded.

\- After the expedition arrived to its destination the Piper Maru lost contact. You and your team were absent for almost an entire day. After that the Piper Maru received an SOS. You were the only one they found. Before you lost consciousness, you also told them, that there was some kind of explosion and you were the only survivor..

Lex blinked. She started to remember. Remember how she sent that signal. Remembered that it was a lie. She remembered that no one should know the truth. But what was the truth? Why did she have to lie?

\- You were extremely lucky. It took the rescue team sometime to cut through the Shadowcat and get you out of there. Unfortunately, they weren't cautions enough and... Well... You now have a burn on your cheek.

took small mirror out of her lab coat pocket and handed it to Lex. She slowly took it and started to look at herself. Her hair was a complete mess. She then looked at her left cheek and froze. Slowly she touched the burnt skin that had, the scar tissue slightly lighter than her natural skin tone.

..._He was standing right in front of her, tall and muscular male. He started to take of his mask, revealing his true face. He was ugly. Hooded amber eyes studied her, his crab-like mouth flexing and clicking as he waited for her reaction. His pale yellow skin appeared reptilian and dread-like tendrils, possibly hair, framed his hideous face... And that mark on his forehead. Lex shuddered at the sight of him. As if in response to her reaction, the gruesome humanoid roared at her, spreading his mandibles wide..._

Struck by this flash of memory, Alexa dropped the mirror and covered her face, laying back on her pillow

_Dear Lord... What was THAT?! Where did this image come from? Why do I have the feeling, that I know this creature?!_.

Jane quickly took the mirror away.

\- I'm so sorry, Miss Woods! I shouldn't have shown this to you so soon after you've awakened...

Lex knew that she couldn't tell anyone about the creature. She didn't know why, but her gut feeling told her to stay quiet.

She looked at nervous Jane and smiled.

\- No need to apologize. I'm sorry for freaking out. It's just... Scary to wake up in an unknown place and to not have any clue about what happened. Thanks for calming me down. I doubt I wouldn't freaked out more if you hadn't stopped me. By the way… Could you tell me how long I've been like this?

Jane smiled with relief.

\- That's my job. After you were returned to the Piper Maru you were unconscious for about three days. It's a miracle, that hypothermia didn't kill you and you didn't lose anything to frost bite. After that, you were transported here, which took about a day. Plus, we've been treating you here for about a week.

Lex slowly nodded. It made sense. That's why she was so weak. Suddenly Jane slapped here thighs and stood up with a cheerful smile.

\- But enough talking for tonight. I think one more night of sleep won't hurt you, - she said and laughed softly.

Lex couldn't help herself and giggled.

\- Indeed. But could you leave the light on?

\- Oh, don't worry. Lights in this room can be adjusted. Just tell me when it becomes comfortable for you, - she replied and started to turn the switch.

The room began to darken.

\- That's it, - Lex finally spoke as the rom dimmed to a soft twilight.

\- Okay. I'll come to you in the morning. Sleep well, Miss Woods, - Jane started to close the door.

\- Lex. Just call me Lex.

Dr. Lon smiled and nodded before finally leaving. Lex closed her eyes with a sigh.

_What had happened to me? What was that creature? No... I doubt that I want to remember._ \- Lex thought, falling asleep.

**xXx**

Her dreams weren't pleasant one. She was haunted by that crab faced monster, by his roar. Her nightmare didn't have any structure at all. It was just a bunch of images and sounds. Les woke up in a cold sweat, still feeling as exhausted as she had the night before.

_Damn it... Again with that monster... I don't remember watching movies with such creatures..._ \- she thought, groaning and rubbing her forehead. She heard the open door and looked in that direction.

\- Good morning, Lex. How was your night? - Jane asked with a smile.

Now that it was daylight and she was in a calmer state of mind Lex was able to take a better look at her. She was somewhat tall, her figure hidden by her white lab coat.

\- Could have been better... I don't feel rested at all. - Lex smirked, sitting up on her bed.

Jane let out small laugh as she approached her. She was holding a plate with something.

\- Well, it's still better, eh? Like they say, if you feel pain that means you're alive.

She put Lex's plate on the table and sat on nearby chair. - Anyway, here is your breakfast. But first, I'll need to take your blood samples for the lab.

\- Yes, sure, - Lex nodded.

Jane smiled at her and quickly took the needed amount of blood. Lex didn't even feel any pain.

\- Done, - she offered Lex her plate. - It's tasty, trust me.

Lex looked at her food. It was porridge with pieces of strawberry. It smelled so nice that it made her mouth water. She didn't understand until now how hungry she was.

\- I think you'll have to bring me one more plate. And you can tell me the program right now, - Lex stated, starting to eat immediately.

The doctor burst in laughter.

\- As you wish. I'm glad that you have such healthy appetite.

The program wasn't anything complex. It mainly consisted of different tests, measuring Lex's blood pressure and some other stuff. Lex was fine with that. She ate one more portion of porridge, after Jane took her blood sample to the labWhen she couldn't eat anymore, she laid back on her pillow, arms crossed over her full belly. Lex had peaceful smile on her face.

Jane giggled.

\- You look like a well-fed kitten right now.

Lex smiled and meowed. Both women burst into laughter.

\- You surely will recover soon enough, with such sense of humor! - Jane said wiping away tears of laughter. - Oh God... That was hilarious.  
Lex smirked. Her doctor, while somewhat childish, had indeed helped her cheer up a little bit. And considering her nightmares, it was exactly what she needed.

* * *

**That is all for now! Don't worry, chapter 7 is already on its way.**

**Also, I hope none of you is pissed off with a fact, than this OC is named after author. She is my favorite and main OC. It can be called a self-insert in some way, but it's not 100%, since my REAL name is totally different and Jane was created more than 5 years ago, she has different life story. And she is not the main character of this fanfic.  
Also, I've read several books that had REAL self-inserts as MAIN character. Guess what? Those were awesome! It's all up to author.**


	7. Nightmarish Puzzle Pt1

**What is this? New chapter? Oh wow, really? Yay!**

**Okay, guys! I know many of you can't wait for Lex to meet Scar (ME TOO!), many of you want them to think of each other, I get that. But you'll have to wait a little longer. This chapter was extremely long, like 3 times longer than the previous one (but thanks to my new beta, B.A. Gemar, this chapter will be divided into 3 shorter chapters). I'll try posting new chapters each week, but no promises, also let me tell you something. I always wondered why no one explained how Lex explained what happened. I know, that it's not a vital part, but still, it's rather an interesting question, right? I hope you'll be able to still enjoy this story. I'm just trying to be realistic. I know it's a fiction, but still... Doesn't it give you some special feeling?  
I think that when you see realistic hero in the movie or book, it makes you think "Hey, s\he is just like me. Maybe I can do this too?"  
I love fiction. But I love it the most with realistic characters.**

**And special thanks to B.A. Gemar for helping me out with all my mistakes in grammar, plot-holes and other things. :3**

* * *

... - Anyway, how old are you? - Lex asked Jane, while playing cards.

It had been four days already since Alexa's awakening. During that time she was able to take showers and move around a little bit, since she was still weak from such a long slumber. She also was able to remember more, but she still didn't remember what or even when explosion took place. Her last memories were about reaching the whaling station. But in total she was doing rather well. It took some time to get her normal clothes instead of a hospital gown. Thanks to Jane, she was now sitting in her pajamas, and had cute little bat plushie beside her. It was Halloween time.

\- How old do I look like? - Jane parried, taking an additional card.

Dr. Lon was wearing her lab coat, but it was unbuttoned this time, showing a dark blue turtleneck with funny pictures of ghosts and pumpkins printed on it. Lex studied Jane's figure for the first time. Jane had told her earlier that she had hated 'Physical Education' her entire life and skipped it as much as she could. But, lucky for her, Jane ended up just being slightly chubby, with little lump right above the belt of her lab pants. Not perfect, sure, but kind of cute.  
Lex shrugged her shoulders, tossing the seven of hearts in the middle of the table. Jane tossed the seven of spades.

\- I thought that you were a student when I saw you for the first time. About 18-20 years old, - she replied, removing a card to the pile of used ones and took new one.

Jane snorted, taking a new card as well and rubbing her cheek.

\- Heh, thanks. I turned 25 two weeks ago.

Alexa whistled slightly. Jane wasn't much younger than her. Lex herself just turned 28 in September.

\- Happy Belated Birthday then.

\- Heh, thanks. By the way. What did you dream of last night? I was told, that you screamed in your sleep. - Jane said looking straight at Lex.

The black woman frowned immediately. She went silent. Yes, she did scream. She saw that crab-faced monster again. But not only him. She saw some other creatures. Well, she thought she saw. She only remembered being surrounded by sharp, silver teeth, placed in two rows and angry hissing, right behind her. It was enough for her to scream, like if she had been skinned alive.

\- Lex~, hello? Are you with us? - Jane snapped her fingers several times in front of the older woman's face.

\- Oh, sorry. I don't remember clearly. I mean, the only thing that I remember is being in darkness and there was hissing all around me. And I knew for sure, that those hissing creatures were fast and wanted me dead. That is why I screamed. I don't remember any details, - Lex replied, rubbing her forehead.

"_Hope that won't give her any ideas. You can see some weird shit in your dreams, right?_" - She tried to assure herself.

Jane smirked.

\- Well, not too bad. I've seen more weird stuff in my dreams. Heck, I even remember being killed. Well... Not really killed... I just remember that I was penetrated with a katana in my abdomen. And I remember a feeling of heaviness appearing in my pelvis after that. I knew, that it was because katana had cut my abdominal aorta and I had heavy internal bleeding, - Jane started to tell. She looked at slightly shocked Alexa and smiled nervously. – Oops, sorry...I tend to get carried away a lot...

The older woman shook her head.

\- Good thing it didn't happen in real life.

\- Yeah, that would definitely suck! - laughed. - And I won.

Lex gave Jane a confused look and lowered her head to look at their cards. Indeed. The pile with new cards was gone and Jane's hands were empty, while Lex still had three cards.

_"But when?"_ \- She thought and looked angrily at Jane, grabbing her pillow.

\- You cheated! - Lex shouted with a smile, throwing her pillow at laughing doctor.

The pillow hit Jane in the head and caused her to fall on floor, still cranking up.

\- Hey! It wasn't me who decided to daydream! - she answered, standing up and returning the pillow to Lex. Jane's face was pink from laughter. - Also, Miss Woods, today you're going to meet some people from higher up. They want to know what happened in the Pyramid.

Lex froze at her place, hugging her pillow. She cocked her head to the side.

\- What? I thought YOU reported about how I was doing and what I know. I thought it was obvious that I told you everything I remembered.  
shrugged her shoulders, spreading her arms in defeat.

\- I told them so! But I was told that they had something that may help you to remember more. And don't ask me what is it, I was brushed with short answer that it's "none of your concern".

Lex closed her eyes and put her hand in her hair. She had to think what to do. She knew that now it would be harder to hide the truth, no matter what it was. She would have to come up with believable lies.

_"If that was so easy... I don't even know the truth to make up a lie. Guess, I'll try to impromptu then."_

Suddenly she felt a soft pet of her head and looked up. Jane was smiling at her softly.

\- Don't worry, everything will be just fine. The appointment is at 3:00 pm. You have two hours to prepare. I'll escort you and wait for you outside of the room. I'll bring you clothes. - Dr. Lon said, leaving the ward.

Lex laid back on her pillow, staring at the green ceiling. She had to come up with a plan. She had to think of universal answers. But to her misfortune, her brain didn't want to think about this problem at all.

_"Okay, so I said, that there was an explosion ... What could have caused it? - _Lex thought, frowning. - _Damn, if I remembered something..."  
_She tried to remember who was taking part in that expedition. Piece by piece she remembered most of the crew. An archeologist, an geologist, diggers... She remembered geologist, that funny guy.

_"Hey, diggers could have brought some explosives!"_ \- Lex thought, her face brightened. – "_Or, if we entered the pyramid... Wait... We couldn't... It would have taken several days to dig out the pyramid... Grrr..."_

Lex stood up and went to the window. She hated this situation. She needed to have control over her life, and she didn't have it at the moment. With a sigh, she pressed her head against cold surface of window glass and looked outside.

Weyland's hospital wasn't located in the city, but in its perimeter, near a national park, which was good in someway, since city's noise wouldn't bother patients much. But Lex couldn't help to think about this place as some sort of secret lab, and was being called a hospital just for cover. Those thoughts of hers were brought by the structure of this building. It was much bigger than an ordinary hospital and had far more high-technologies used here. Though, it wasn't a surprise. What could you expect from a corporation that specialized in robotics and other technologies? But it still couldn't justify the looks of this place. It strongly reminded Lex of those military laboratories from sci-fi movies.

But Lex was hoping that this stuff could only happen in movies. Though, she could feel deep inside, that some things from movies had already happened to her, even if she didn't recall them.

Lex was pulled out of her thoughts by a slammed door. It made her jump and look around to see Jane standing in the doorway, holding a small pile of clothes in her arms. She looked at still-slightly scared Lex with an apologizing smile.

\- Sorry, I'm being clumsy again, - she said, coming in and placing the clothes on Lex's bed.- But at least I didn't drop anything this time! Yay for me!

Lex gave a short laugh and shook her head. For the past days she wondered many times how this woman managed to live for so long. Dr. Lon was a kind person, but rather clumsy, and, surprising, only when watched. While alone, she did fine.

\- Anyway, here are your clothes. Hope you'll like them, - Jane said and left the room. - I'll come back when it's time. Have some stuff to do.

Lex closed the door behind Dr. Lon and looked at what she was going to wear at the meeting. Right after she took something that looked like red sweater Lex began to laugh. It was indeed a sweater with the cutest picture of Casper and Hairy Scary she had ever seen. Those two were chasing after Scooby Doo, who was wearing a Dracula-style coat. She then looked at the pants. Those were ordinary black pants, but with one little addition: they had the Ghostbusters emblems on buttocks.

\- Oh God... Jane, you're such a child! But I guess I have no choice... - Lex huffed and started to change clothes.

It felt rather stupid to wear such cheerful clothes, since the meeting was going to be about some really serious stuff. Lex liked these clothes, but she doubted they were appropriate.

_"Oh well. It's a holiday, so maybe they won't care about the way I'm dressed," - _Lex tried to reassure herself.

After changing, she sat back at her bed and started to brush her hair, again thinking about what to say. This time she had better luck and was able to come up with some simple lines. She made her hair into a ponytail and took the bat-plushie. Lex looked into the beady eyes of the smiling toy, petting its head.

\- What do you think about this, Batman? - she asked plushie.

And answered herself making her voice sound lower.

\- I think you're busted, Lexy.

She smirked and fell on her pillow, hugging the toy and staring at the ceiling again.

\- Yeah, you're right, Batman. But I've been through worse.

Lex closed her eyes, breathing calmly. She again tried to think about what to tell to bosses but fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Next two chapters probably will be posted this week.  
Also, guys, I've already said at the beginning of this chapter, that I want Lex meet Scar too, but I want to make it mature, not just jumping into each other arms (I love this too, but if it's appropriate and for these two - it's not, not right now). Don't worry, I'll do my best to NOT make you disappointed :)  
Stay tuned!**


	8. Nightmarish Puzzle Pt2

**Thanks to B.A. Gemar for helping me with grammar and plot-holes!)**

* * *

\- Lex, wake up. It's time... – a soothing voice called her. - Wake up.

Lex groaned silently and opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurry from slumber, but she could see Jane's smiling face. The woman was petting her head.

\- Mhmmm... Time for what? - she asked, rubbing her face and yawning. - Oh, right. Meeting with the bosses.

\- Yeap. We have half an hour. So patch yourself up and let's get going, - Jane shook Lex's shoulders.

\- I'm up, I'm up! - Lex laughed, getting up.

\- Good. I'll be waiting outside.

Dr. Lon left the rooml. Lex yawned again, stretching her back and looking, at the table. There she saw a cup of coffee and a couple of cookies, made in shape of smiling pumpkins. Lex smirked, thinking about how caring Jane was and started to eat.

_"Maybe she just doesn't have any friends in here? Considering how much time she spends with me, while I no longer need any monitoring... Well, considering her childish behavior, she probably pissed everyone off with it. I can understand that, not a fan of children either," - _Lex thought, chewing her second cookie. – "_But somehow she doesn't piss me of with it. Oh well, I'll better stop lying to myself, I'd go crazy without talking to someone for all this time. Better than nothing anyway."_

With the last gulp of coffee, Lex stood up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror on the wall and left the room. Jane was standing next to the snow white wall, her eyes closed. She was moving her head in the rhythm of music that played in her earbuds.

_"Hm... Why not?" _\- Lex thought to herself and with a smirk grab Jane by her cheeks with loud  
\- BOOO!

\- Holy mother of shit! - Dr. Lon screamed , jumping in the left and tripping on floor. She looked at laughing Lex. - Holy shit, Lex...

\- Happy Halloween! - She said, wiping her tears of laughter.

Jane stood up, holding her hand on her heart and smirked.

\- Haha, didn't expect that from you, granny.

Lex pushed her with her elbow, giggling.

\- Watch your mouth, young lady! And lead me to your leaders already.

Dr. Lon raised her arms in defeat.

\- As you wish, oh mighty one, - she said, leading Lex deeper in the building.

While walking, Lex noted how clean this place was, and it was indeed huge. They passed many corridors and wards on their way. She also noted that soon some doors became mechanical ones. On the final door Jane pulled out her ID card and brushed it through the lock, allowing them to pass. White doors opened with silent hiss, opening to an interesting view. This part of the building was no longer a hospital. It was more like an office building. Walls were painted green, had paintings on them, some announcement boards for different announcements. People here were wearing different type of clothes: business suits, lab coats, informal clothes. Jane moved forward, leading Lex deeper. They passed several corridors when they finally stopped in front of massive doors. 'Conference Hall' was stated on them. Lex felt that unpleasant ice ball in her stomach. She didn't want to tell anyone anything, she couldn't tell anyone anything. Especially those things she didn't remember. Her nightmares couldn't be her memories. Or could they?

\- Wait here, - Jane ordered and entered the hall first. Lex barely heard what Dr. Lon said behind those thick doors. - Mr. Weyland? Miss Woods is here.

\- Good. Invite her in please, Miss Lon. Thank you for your help, you can go now - the man's voice said. It sounded rather familiar but different.

The heavy door opened, letting Jane out. She smiled at anxious Lex.

\- Don't worry, Lex. I'll be waiting you right here. Go. They are waiting.

Lex nodded and walked into the hall.

She couldn't help feeling small under their eyes. There were five people there. Two women and three men. The women seemed to be sisters, twins even. They looked alike. Two ginger ladies, probably in ther mid- forties, wearing dark green business suits. Lex could tell one for another only by their haircuts. One had her hair falling freely on her shoulders, while the second one had hers in ponytail. They were sitting at two sides of the long table, the men sitting between the sisters. One of the men, sitting on the left from the central one, was about fifty years old, his dark blue eyes were pierced to Lex's face, making her feel naked. The second one, sitting on the right. was quite the opposite. He was a young man, with light tan skin. He had his black hair in short ponytail. But none of this people shocked Lex more as their leader. She could have sworn that she saw Charles Bishop Weyland right in front of her, but she also knew it was impossible. He smiled at stunned woman and spoke:  
\- Miss Woods, no need to stand there. I promise, we won't bite.

Lex shook her hear, snapping out of her trance. She slowly approached the table and sat in the chair. She was sitting right in front of Mr. Weyland. Lex knew that it wasn't polite to stare like that, but she couldn't help herself. She now could see, that this man looked much alike Charles, but he was different. This man was much younger than Charles, and, instead of blue eyes, his were brown. He was wearing a black business suit, making him look indeed like a boss. But there was only one detail that ruined such strong impression. His tie. His tie was decorated with the little brooch in shape of Scooby Doo head.

\- Miss Woods, do you hear me? - she finally heard him talking to her. - You're looking at me like you saw a ghost.

\- Oh, I'm sorry about that, - Lex blushed, feeling a wave of shame. She began to daydream too much this days. - It's just... You look just like him...

The man made a painful smile.

\- I know. I've been confused with him ever since I reached adulthood. I'm Michael Weyland, Charles Bishop Weyland's son and new owner of Weyland industries.

_"Well, that explains their similarity. And explains why they wanted to talk to me in person so much..."_

\- I'm sorry for your loss and I apologies that I couldn't save anyone in the expedition... - Lex lowered her head.

She knew too well how it felt to loose someone you loved. And she knew it probably hurt even more when you don't know what caused his or her death. When you know nothing at all...

smiled at her.

\- No need to apologize. And let me introduce my companions.

And so Lex now knew who was who. Grumpy Man turned out to be Charles's another assistant, the first one for such meetings, Karl Mond. The young man on the right - Terrence Weyland, cousin of Michael. The gingers ended up being the main scientists here, Rebecca and Mirabella Halphoy. Terrence told Lex that this was a scientific facility and hospital was just a small part of it.

_"Why I'm not surprised?"_

-Now, since all formalities are done, Miss Woods, I think it's time to start our conversation, - Karl Mond said, crossing his fingers.

Lex felt really uncomfortable around that man, like a mouse in front of the snake.

\- What do you want to know? I told everything I knew and remembered to my doctor, Jane Lon. I can't tell you more than that.

Rebecca, the ginger with a ponytail looked at Lex and said.

\- We understand that, Miss Woods. But we insist on our request to repeat your story. We have questions that maybe will help you to remember something new.

\- Okay, - Lex sighed. – But I doubt it will work.

Lex started to tell her story all over again, starting from her climbing the icefall in Nepal and finishing with how the expedition began when she took off to the Pyramid.

\- At the finish of our trip we reached the abandoned whale station. And that's all I remember.

Karl and Terennce nodded. There Michael started to question her.

\- Do you have any ideas about what could have caused the explosion?

Lex shrugged her shoulders.

\- No, I don't... I don't even remember it, neither do I remember how I ended up in Shadow Cat.

\- Okay, - Michael said slowly. - Miss Woods, do you remember anything about the whale station? Like, maybe something happened or maybe, finding something unusual?

Lex closed her eyes, trying to remember.

_"Something unusual, huh? Hm... Ohhh..." - _She opened her eyes with slightly surprised.

\- I think I do... I'm not sure if it's a memory, but... I think I remember looking for one crewman, who happened to wander off. It was a geologist. He said he found someone in the building. He was really scared at that moment.

Karl's look became heavy.

\- And who that was?

\- A penguin. - she said with unhappy smile on her lips. – It was funny to watch a full grown man being scared by such a cute creature.

The twins, Terrence and Michael allowed themselves to smile, while Karl wasn't impressed at all.

\- Indeed, that's funny. But back to business. Did you enter the Pyramid?

Lex frowned.

\- I... I don't remember... But I think it wasn't possible? I just remember one of the diggers saying, that it would take them a week or so, to make a passage to it...

\- Maybe you found some crack, that allowed you to enter?

She frowned more and became slightly angry.

\- I told you, I don't remember that at all. Your words don't awaken anything in my mind.

Terrence exchanged looks with Karl and nodded. The former took out some package under the table and placed it in front of Lex, who raised her brows and felt her heart sink. She knew that whatever was in the bag would make her remember something she clearly didn't want to.

\- Open it, Miss Woods. – Karl said, but it sounded more like and order.

Lex hesitated. She looked at the package as if it was a snake, ready to bite her as soon as she would try to touch it. Slowly she reached out her hand and grabbed it, pulling it to herself. Despite its size whatever was inside was quite light. Lex could feel some kind of carvings where she grabbed the package. That sense was so familiar... They didn't rush her up to open it, but she could feel them being tense, they wanted to see her reaction. This again made her irritated, slightly angry even. She didn't have control over the situation and now she was losing control over her own emotions. Lex usually was really calm and it was really hard to make her tremble or to piss her off. But now...

_"Here goes nothing_ ..." - she thought.

Lex gulped and slowly started to unwrap the package. Something fell out of it, making everyone freeze. Lex looked at the fallen object and took it with shaking hands. It was a Coca-Cola bottle cap. Lex's heart sank as memories began to flood her mind.

_They were running as fast as they could, not looking back. They saw the spot of light, a new pass. Joy and hoped rose in Lex's chest, but died quickly as she saw that pass was ruined, forming a large gap. She knew that they would have to jump. Sebastian sped up and successfully landed on the other side. Lex did the same, but as soon as her feet touched the hard rock she knew that something was terribly wrong. Aged bricks started to fall off. Lex was lucky to grab the edge of the bridge before she would be devoured by the abyss, but all the brick she grabbed to fell off, except one. She fought to cling to it, but her hands started to slip. Lex screamed, not wanting to die like this. Sebastian grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up, he was calling her, telling her to hang on. She looked over his shoulder and froze. The serpent hissed and dragged Sebastian away. Lex couldn't believe her eyes. She managed to pull herself up and proceeded further into the darkness. She managed to spot something on the floor. It was his bottle cap..._

\- Sebastian... - Lex whispered, her eyes started to water.

Those creatures... Those serpents were the one who haunted her dreams, making her wake up covered with cold sweat. It was them!

As if in a trance Lex immediately grabbed the package and started to unwrap it. Screw everything! She _needed_ to know what happened!  
_  
_When she finally opened that damned package Lex froze, looking at the spear. Slowly she took it in her hands and pressed an imperceptible button. With a soft sound the spear extended, making everyone gasp. Something exploded in Lex's mind. The fragile barrier, the only thing that separated that nightmare from her mind was now gone. Lex remembered that damned night. Screams of her crew, ghostly figures, green neon blood, spilled on her face. She remembered how she and Sebastian watched Crab-face marking himself. And she remembered how she gave him his plasma gun, how she fought against one of those serpents... And even more... How she fought their Queen. NO! That was too much! It couldn't be true!

\- NO! - Lex screamed, jumping out of her chair and throwing the damned spear away. - No!

She buried her face in her palms, unable to hold back tears any longer. She finally snapped.

\- Miss Woods?! What's wrong?! - Terrence materialized by her side immediately. - Please, calm down!

\- NO! Get away from me! No! - Lex screamed pushing him away. - It's not true! It can't be! NO!

Her eyes were shut tightly. She set on floor, holding her head and bursting into tears. She couldn't bear it any longer.

**xXx**

Jane was standing near the door. It'd been half an hour already. Though she didn't expect that conversation to end in three minutes, but still... Half an hour wasn't much, but the time flow was so slow, that those thirty minutes felt like three hours. Dr. Lon felt that Lex didn't tell her the whole truth so far and she couldn't understand why.

_"She couldn't be possible the one who was guilty in this tragedy. So.. It's probably because of her nightmares..."_

Jane rubbed her chin. She didn't tell her patient or anyone else, that she had accidentally seen Lex during her nightmares. Jane remembered how Lex cried in her dream, that she would save some one, begged for his forgiveness, how the said she would follow some ugly bastard. But the most shocking moment when Lex cried that she wasn't able to save anyone from some kind of monsters. Jane rubbed her temples. She had to sit near Lex that night, comforting her and singing a lullaby. Fortunately that worked and Lex slept peacefully that night. Failure of that expedition hit Jane too. She lost her last family member there.

_"It's understandable. She is probably scared with those fragments of memories she has right now. It's like a puzzle. Without other parts of her memories, remaining fragments can be misinterpreted and make her think that if she reveals her thoughts other people would think that she gone insane..._ "

A pained cry behind the door made Jane snap out of her morbid thoughts. She hesitated about slamming into the room.

\- .. Get away from me!... - Lex shouted in a high pitch voice.

That was the last drop. Dr. Lon burst into the room and looked around in search for Lex. She saw her curled near the table, pushing away Karl and Michael. Jane ran to her and pulled the men away from Lex only to fall near her on her knees and grab her in a tight hug.

\- Lex! Lex, it's me, Jane! Calm down, please! Everything is alright, - Dr. Lon tried to comfort her, but those efforts were futile.

Lex was shaking her head, still fighting Jane. Dr. Lon grabbed her by woman's wet cheek and said demandingly.

\- Lex, look at me! Look at me!

Lex finally looked at her doctor, trembling. Jane could tell, that Lex wasn't in her mind.

_"God... What ever they showed her it was a _bad_ idea," _\- Jane thought, brushing Lex's cheek.

\- Shh... It's okay. No one will hurt you. Just calm down, - she told her in soothing voice, hugging Lex.

Jane looked up at the bosses with contempt. They weren't pleased with such a situation either. It turned out too differently from what they expected.

\- I think it's enough. We'll go now, - Jane said, standing up with Lex and quickly leading her away back into her room.

**xXx**

As soon as the women left the hall, Terrence looked at his companions.

\- Well, _that_ was unexpected, - he declared sitting back at the table.

Michael nodded and took the spear from the floor. Karl grunted, rubbing his temples.

\- This is no good. We still don't know the origin of this spear.

\- I have to disagree, - Rebecca protested and sat beside Terrence. - We managed to make her remember for at the very least.

\- So what? It didn't give us anything, except headache and nasty look from that brat, - the older man mumbled, looking at Rebecca with irritation.

Mirabella went to the cooler standing next to the table an(d) brought back cold water for everyone.

\- Actually it did. Considering her reaction, something _really_ terrible happened there. Probably not only the explosion.

Michael took a sip of water, looking at his glass, as if it contained answers that they were searching for and said.

\- Yeah. But how will we make her tell us her memories? I doubt she will agree to do so. I wouldn't. I'd prefer to forget everything. I wouldn't even talk to any one of us after this.

All five of them went silent. Soon Karl broke this pause and turned his head to Mirabella.

\- By the way. What did the tests show?

The woman brushed hair with her hand.

\- Well... Several things. That it had several pieces of some organic material on it, some kind of tissue, which means that this spear was used for, not just for beauty. And... - Mira paused and looked at her sister and continued after receiving her permission. - It's made from an unknown metal. This spear isn't from this world for sure. But this metal was already found on Earth.

All three men looked at the twins with shock. Before they could say anything Mirabella explained.

\- Remember what happened here, in Los Angeles, seven years ago, in 1997? One of the hottest summers on record, when King Willy was beheaded and several other criminals were skinned?- Mirabella asked. After hesitant nods, she continued. - Well, the same metal was found at one of the crime scenes.

The woman took out a fork-like weapon out of her pocket and put it in front of the others. Michael took it in his shaky hands, studying with astonishment. He was about to ask something, but Mirabella continued.

\- There was also one more thing found there, a dismembered arm.

\- How...? - that was the only thing Weyland was able to ask.

The twins smiled and Rebecca answered.

\- We have our ways...

* * *

**Here the end of the second part of one big chapter! Hope you like it guys!  
**

**Also, funny fact. I re-watched Predator 2 right before finishing this chapter and was shocked when it turned out that the action in the Predator 2 took place in LA aswell! Seriosly, I didn't choose LA on purpose! But this concidence was perfect for the story. **

**Reviews are welcomed! I'd love to know what do you think about this story so far!**


	9. Nightmarish Puzzle Pt3

Jane and Lex were back in her room. Lex was holding a cup of green tea in her hands. It was a miracle she hadn't spilled it with all her shaking. Her black wavy hair now was hiding her face. The women didn't speak to each other after returning. Lex just couldn't, right now she was just staring into the hot liquid, and Jane felt it wasn't the best time for talking and asking questions.

Dr. Lon was sitting at the Lex side on her bed, looking at the bat plushie, lying on the younger woman's lap. Jane was confused, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to be with Lex right now or it would be better to leave. Finally, as she came to solution to leave, Lex spoke, almost making Jane jump out of surprise.

\- Why were you sad? - Lex asked. Her words sounded like low snake's hiss. - When you were telling me about what happened... Why?

At first Jane was about to say, that Lex was mistaken, but as soon as her hazel eyes met with dark brown, almost black eyes of Lex, she knew it would be stupid to even try to lie. The tan-skinned woman was looking at her doctor with heavy look, making the former) feel uncomfortable. She felt herself like a rabbit in front of tiger. Jane closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk about it. Ever. But there was no choice. Maybe Lex would begin to trust her more...

\- I lost someone dear to me at that expedition... - Jane replied, rubbing her ear. - It took me a week to calm down and return to work. I won't hide it, but I was happy to know, that there was a survivor. And I was even more happy to know it was me, whom they choose to supervise you.

Lex took a sip of tea, turning away from Jane. This situation was one of those she hoped to avoid. Talking to the relatives of those buried in Antarctica. But she couldn't not pay a tribute to Jane.

_"She could have told me this earlier. She could have been pushing me to answer, to remember, could have been crying and begging, like many would do in her place... But she didn't... she acted as if she wasn't in pain, looking at the living reminder of her loss.. But she didn't... "_  
_  
\- _Who was it? - Lex finally asked.

\- Maxwell...

Lex felt that Jane stood up from her bed and started to leave, but was stopped by Lex voice.

\- Wait...

Jane looked back at Lex and smiled. She saw that Lex wanted to ask her something and quickly interrupted her.

\- You need to rest. This isn't over yet, I bet my guts that they will question you more as soon as you become stable, - Dr. Lon left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Lex closed her eyes and finished her tea. She put her mug on the table and laid back on pillows, hugging the bat plushie.

_"Now I at least can come up with a believable lie..."_  
_  
_Lex looked at the toy.

\- I hope I'll... - she started to talk to the plushie, but abruptly stopped as she saw a familiar bottle cap around its neck...

**xXx**

Dr. Lon was sitting in the furthest corner of the dining hall, chewing up a small piece of chicken leg and hypnotizing her cup of tea. She was as gloomy as the sky during a storm. She tried to move her thoughts away from conversation that took place about half-an hour ago, but it didn't really work. Jane didn't even think that Lex would notice her being sad, and surely never expected her to ask why she was like that. Not after so many days.

_"Well, maybe it's better this way. I'm sure it would ruin our relationship if she found out earlier. Heh.. I hope it won't ruin anything right now..."_  
_  
_She was about to finish her dinner when someone sat in front of her. Jane looked up, wondering who could it be. As soon as she saw the intruder's face, her eyes darkened and she became even more gloomy.

\- Hi there, Sweetie. Meeting with the bosses didn't go smoothly?

At the opposite side of the table was a sitting young man. It was an asian man about thirty years old, his black hair was dyed blond near its ends. Jane silently growled, turning away from him.

\- None of your business, Kadai, - the young woman said, taking a sip of her tea. - Nothing that I didn't expect. And I told you already, don't call me Sweetie.

Kadai smirked.

\- You told them, that Miss Woods was mentally ready to talk. But it seems, that she wasn't.  
Jane clenched her fists, her face hardened. She slowly stood up, closing her thermos and taking her plate, then, started to leave. As she passed the asian she hissed a reply.

\- It's my problem and I'll answer for my mistakes if needed. And you're not the one to whom I'll answer. Have a nice day.

Kadai stood up as well, following Jane. She put her plate into the sink and turned around to see Kadai standing dangerously close to her. Before she could react, he grabbed her by the chin and whispered.

\- Your dear Maxwell won't help you now... Old Weyland is dead. You'll be kicked out soon.  
Jane's eyes widened with anger and hissed furiously. She punched him hard on the cheek, taking Kadai by surprise and forcing him to back off. Jane's second punch landed on his nose, making the young man shout in pain, shutting his eyes tight. Kadai backed off more, holding his bleeding nose. He was cursing Jane both in English and Japanese. Jane's fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles turned white.

\- Now listen to me, Butt-Face... - She growled, looking with pure hatred at the asian man, who returned the look. - I did everything I could to get this job... Maybe I wasn't the best student, maybe I'm not as smart as you, but I did everything on my own. I got this job in a fair way! Do you hear me?!

She stepped closer to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. She was fighting not to beat Kadai to death. How dared he to accuse her?!

\- I knew nothing about it! I was shocked to know that he helped me to get this job. And I wish he didn't! - she shouted at his face. She then smirked. - But you know what? I doubt Mr. Weyland would allow me here, if I wasn't worthy, wasn't good enough! And I'm pretty sure that I would be kicked out already, right after their death, if current authorities thought that I wasn't good enough for this job.

She pushed Kadai away, who regained his balance.

\- And now I will work even harder. I'll prove to everyone that I deserved this job, that Maxwell didn't make a mistake, helping me to get it... - Jane looked at Kadai as if he was a disgusting slug.

She turned around and left the dining hall. She couldn't hold her tears any longer and she didn't want someone like Kadai see her cry.

**xXx**

Next morning was very dreadful. Dark, almost black, clouds covered the sky like an endless blanket. Here and there arrows of lightnings pierced the sky, heavy drops of rain drummed their music on the windows of the hospital. The only thing people wanted on such day, was to hide in their beds and not stick nose out. Lex wasn't an exception. She only woke up when a silent thud reached her ears. She yawned and opened her sleepy eyes, looking for the source of the sound. Jane was placing Lex's breakfast on her table and didn't notice her patient awakening.

\- Good morning. You're early today, - Lex said, rubbing her face and yawning.

\- Since when almost midday became an early time for you? - Jane asked, not turning around. - Breakfast is ready.

Lex could sense some tension in Dr. Lon's voice. And it was clear to her that Jane was tired and not in good mood. That was unusual for her. Jane told Lex herself that she loved rainy days. And today was a really rainy day, stormy even.

_"What has gotten into her?" _\- Lex thought.

She got up and went to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she came back into the room and glanced at Jane. The latter was sitting in the second chair at the table. Her pale face was now slightly grey and wore a tired expression. Jane turned her head towards Lex and smiled, failing to look cheerful. Lex smiled back and sat at the table. She hesitated, wondering if it would be alright to ask, but decided to remain silent. As soon as she finished her breakfast, she looked back at Jane.

\- Mind telling me why you look like hell? - Lex asked bluntly.

The young woman looked at Lex and the latter realized that Jane was crying her eyes out last night. Her eyes were red and swollen. Lex doubted she even had any sleep last night.

\- It's nothing. Got into a little fight with other doctors. Nothing more. And I have two pieces of news for you. Which one I should tell you first?

\- The bad one, please.

Jane nodded.

\- Well, the bad news is that you'll be questioned once more today, - she said and quickly added, when she saw Lex opening her mouth to protest. - And I'll be the one to question you.

_"Well, that's kind of a good news to me."_  
_  
_\- And the good news is?

\- You'll b able to leave this hospital tomorrow morning or, if you want, this evening. All the expenses for your treatment were taken care of by the company.

Lex smirked. That was indeed good news. She was getting sick of this place.

\- What about moral compensation? - Lex asked. – I certainly need one.

Jane let out short laugh.

\- You'll get it.

\- Good to know, - Lex replied and looked straight at Jane.- And thank you for retrieving that bottle cap... It... It's important to me...

Dr. Lon smiled. Those words certainly made her mood a little better. The women were silent for some time. Finally Jane spoke.

\- You know... How about answering questions right now? I can feel that you'd like to leave this place as soon as possible.

Lex paused for a moment, but then nodded. She had enough time last evening to make up a believable lie. She still didn't believe that those... Images that exploded in her mind yesterday were true. It was so unreal... Lex never really believed in aliens and didn't want to believe in them, at the moment. She knew how bizarre it would sound and she totally didn't want to be taken to the asylum. Jane clapped her hands in approval and took out a small notebook and started with her list of questions.

\- Now... What did you find, when you arrived at whaling station? Was there anything strange?

\- They didn't tell you, that I've answered that already?

\- Nope, they didn't. Maybe they think that you will remember something new now and, now that you can calmly answer.

And so Lex told her "true" story.  
\- We found a big crack in the ice at the whale station and it was decided safe to use for climbing down to the pyramid. I and the other members of the expedition, except a few people left in the camp, proceeded until we found pyramid.

\- What did you do next? – Jane asked as she wrote down Lex's words.

\- After some investigation we found a tomb with sarcophagus of some chief or noble warrior. Mr. Weyland decided to take the spear that warrior held in his hands, but such act activated a secret mechanism, trapping us in the pyramid.

\- Oh…

\- It made all of us wander there, trying to find the way out and, unfortunately, getting caught in the other traps. I, Weyland, Maxwell, Verheiden, Sebastian and Miller got trapped in some kind of tomb. Verheiden decided to use some of his explosives to open the door, but screwed up the formula. The force of the explosion turned out to be much more that perceived, blowing up not only the door, but the nearby walls, the ceiling and Verheiden himself…

Lex closed her eyes. Here came one of the hardest parts.

\- I, Maxwell and Sebstian managed to survive it, but Mr. Weyland and Miller got killed by falling rocks. The pyramid began to rumble and the three of us ran as fast as we could, hoping to reach an exit. And we did. But, unfortunaty, not all of us… - Lex looked at Jane with guilt and pain in her eyes. - Maxwell fell on trap with spikes in it. His death was immediate. He didn't suffer.

Jane's look hardened when she heard about it. Her face stiffed and she lowered her head, clenching her teeth and fighting back tears of agony. Her mental wound was still fresh and now it was re-opened. It took her about five minutes to calm down before she looked back at Lex.  
\- What happened next?

The black woman rubbed her cheek and continued.

\- We were able to reach the surface, but soon the ice there began to crack. The remainder of the expedition tried to escape, but they didn't succeed and were swallowed by the forming crater. It seems that Weyland's people had brought the bombs with them and those detonated during the catastrophe, worsening the situation. I and Sebastian were the only ones who reached more stable ice. We thought it was over, then the ice under Sebastian cracked and he began to fall into the abyss too, - Lex went silent, trying to calm herself. It was now her turn to fight back tears. – I… I managed to grab him by his jacket, but he slipped and I was left only with his bottle cap in my hand…

Lex reached for the plushie and tenderly rubbed the bottle cup with her thumb.

\- I was lucky to find the last remaining Shadow Cat. My clothes were damaged and didn't save me from cold. As soon as I got in the vehicle I threw them away and made my way to the Piper Maru... - Lex finished, with a morbid expression on her face.

Jane was silent. Slowly she moved her notebook away and hugged Lex. The latter froze for a second, but returned the hug, closing her eyes. The two women sat like that for some time, comforting each other.

\- You're a strong woman, Miss Woods. I wouldn't be able to take it if I was in your shoes, - Jane said, moving away from Lex.

\- Heh, thanks... That's all, right?

\- Yeah. I'll go now. You can start packing up.

Dr. Lon left the room and Lex let out a heavy sigh...

... As did Micheal, who stood by the hidden window, which served as a mirror, in Lex's room...

**xXx**

As the evening came, Lex was ready to leave. She didn't have much stuff to pack, it were mostly her pajamas, underwear and bat plushie. She wanted to say goodbye to Jane, but her doctor wasn't found anywhere. She met with Micheal Weyland near the exit. They shook hands.

\- Thank you for your help, Miss Woods. At least my father's death wasn't in vain. Thank you and farewell.

\- Indeed... Farewell...

Lex went towards the car that was waiting for her to get her to the airport. She opened the front door and sat near the driver, not looking at him.

\- I hope you don't mind me accompanying you a little longer, - Lex looked with surprise at the owner of a familiar voice.

She saw smiling face of Jane. It was unusual to see her without her lab coat, wearing black jeans and a dark blue turtleneck.

\- I guess I have no choice, - Lex laughed. - But why you?

\- Today is my day off, so I asked them to let me drive you to the airport. - Jane said, starting the engine and driving off the Weyland Hospital territory. - Hope you're fine with that. You were my patient and I wanted to know, for sure, that you'll be alright. I know that it sounds strange, but I can't help it.

Lex shook her head with a smile. Jane indeed was such a child. A kind and naive child.  
The women were driving in silence for some time. Right near the airport they were caught in a traffic jam. Jane switched on the radio and laid back in the driver's seat, closing her eyes. Lex studied her face for a couple of minutes. She remembered how this girl cared about her, did more than doctors should do. And she remembered one young asian looking at his reflection in the mirror, whom she passed on her way out. His nose was blue and swollen, as was his jaw and cheek. He was cursing silently, studying his face. Lex was able to hear only one line... "Maxwell's whore". She wanted to return Jane compassion that she gave her.

\- Who was Maxwell to you? - she asked suddenly.

Jane's face, that was calm moment ago, now stiffed, her eyes remained closed.

\- The last member of my family. My father was a military and was friends with Maxwell for many years. He paid us visits whenever he could. I knew him since I was ten and used to call him Uncle Max, - she said with an unhappy smile, But even this smile disappeared as she spoke again, clearly fighting tears, - Five years ago my parents died in a train wreck and he was kind enough to take me in and pay for my studying at the university, since I wouldn't be able to do it alone. My father helped him out numerous times during his life, so Uncle Max kind of repaid the debt, I think. He also helped me to get the job at the hospital. And I didn't know about it until recently. Due to this I now have problems with other stuff. But that's okay. What doesn't kill me, makes me stronger. Sorry if that is too much info for you.

Lex smirked to herself.

_"So she indeed doesn't have any friends... And I guess that man hit her nerve... Pretty hard..."_  
_  
\- _Good to know. I thought you were his... You know... Even though he was much older than you..

Jane blushed and looked at Lex with shock and slight anger.

\- No! He became a second father to me. I won't let him and my parents down, - she said, calming down and looked back at the road. Traffic jam began to dissolve. - Yay, we can move again. And, about him being much older than me. Lex, I'm not interested in old farters!

Both women burst into laughter. As they arrived at the airport Jane went to check if there were any delays in Lex's flight time. While she was away, Lex saw her small notebook in the glovebox. Rather soon Jane came back.

\- No delays! Come on.

\- Yeah yeah yeah.

Lex moved out of the car, took her package and followed Jane. They exchanged warm goodbye's before Lex got on the plane.

\- Take care, - Jane said, hugging Lex for the last time.

\- You too. Good luck with our job.

\- Heh, thanks, I'll need it.

Jane stayed at the airport and watched Lex's plane take off. As soon as it disappeared from her eyesight, into the night sky, Dr. Lon returned to her car. She noted that something had changed there. Her notebook was lying on the dashboard instead of the glovebox. Jane frowned and looked to see if anything was missing. But to her surprise instead of something missing she found something new. It was Lex's writing. It was her telephone number, skype and e-email address. Jane smiled happily and laughed. Maybe it was a beginning of good friendship?

* * *

**Whew, that was really long chapter, but I hope you liked it!  
Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the updates!~**


End file.
